


Quiff

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim’s cruel to his Vulcan.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Quiff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Most days, Spock’s voice _turns Jim on_ , makes him want to grab Spock by that perfect Vulcan hair and shove him right down onto his knees, make that smooth throat choke on Jim’s thick cock. Spock speaks, and Jim automatically thinks of fucking his bow lips until he’s raw and damaged and drooling on the floor. He just has that way about him—his tone, his inflection, the dry way in which he delivers facts whilst leaving the implications quiet, forcing Jim to unpack them separately. If they were just a fraction less close, Jim would miss so much of what Spock’s saying, because Spock delivers half his opinions in the spaces between his carefully chosen words. 

Then there are times when that becomes incredibly _frustrating_ , because Spock will have that subtle edge to his voice that _almost_ questions Jim’s authority. It’s nothing he can accurately pinpoint, hardly something he could put in a report or agonize Spock over. He could kill Spock if he wanted to. But the rest of the crew would think him insane for it, because he’s the only one that really _understands_ his handsome first officer. 

Spock’s just a little _too_ handsome to torture. As good as he looks on his knees, he’s too weak after an agonizer session for a proper fuck. Even his Vulcan genes can’t protect him from the full brunt of the Terran Empire. Thus, Jim must become creative in his punishments, because he likes his lovers in peak condition—their best fucks are when Spock’s feral enough to throw him against the wall. 

He won’t fuck Spock on the bridge, not because he _couldn’t_ or _doesn’t want to_ , but because Spock’s naked body is a masterpiece for his eyes alone. He’s forced to be subtler, creative even. After Spock’s little speech, Jim waves Spock over, and Spock obeys without a word. 

He comes right to Jim’s chair, and Jim orders, “Kneel.” Spock obeys that too. He lowers down, dark eyes boring up into Jim’s but wisely saying nothing. Jim reaches down and threads his fingers through Spock’s dark hair, ruffling it as frantically as he can. It’s fun to watch Spock’s frown gradually deepen. Jim employs both hands, messing up Spock’s neatly combed style beyond all repair. Spock’s gaze is thick with disapproval.

Jim’s rife with amusement. He’s never seen his perfect Vulcan in such disarray, even after their fierce sessions in the bedroom. He finally withdraws both hands and orders, “On your feet, Mr. Spock.”

Spock does so. His cheeks stain a pale green. Jim forces him to stand there before the entire crew, thoroughly embarrassed. Jim’s quite sure he’s getting some confused look, but he doesn’t look around to see them. His eyes stay fixed on Spock. He can’t stop smirking. 

He purrs, “To your post, Commander.”

Spock breathes, “Yes, Captain,” and once again obeys.


End file.
